emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7006 (23rd October 2014)
__TOC__ Plot Robert Sugden is back in the village and lays flowers on Jack's grave. Moira's irritated when she finds out Cain has offered to let Charity stay longer at the farm. He's forced to explain what happened between Charity and the rest of the family. At Wishing Well Cottage, the Dingles are preparing a party for Lisa's return but Zak decides not to tell her about Charity's latest news. Lawrence returns to the village with his daughter Chrissie. Leyla meets with Rakesh to find out where she stands with the business legally. Rakesh tells Megan that Leyla is owed double her investment if she is to be bought out of the business. Megan breaks the news that she and Jai are back together. Charity comes face to face with Jai and warns him off messing with her again but he tells her they're now quits. Diane and Victoria are surprised when Robert walks into The Woolpack. Lawrence pulls Edna to one side and warns her that he and his family might be moving into Home Farm. Lawrence assures her that their past will stay in their past. Nicola is busy sorting the Home Farm open day to attract potential purchasers when Chrissie arrives to look around. Nicola is immediately suspicious and suspects that she has only come for the free booze, so she promptly insults her. Jai considers offering Megan a loan to buy Leyla out. James receives word that Ross was seen in Leeds a few days ago and sets off searching. Chrissie is rude back to Nicola and annoys her by continuing to inspect the estate. Nicola soon decides to teach her a lesson and play her a bit. She begs Katie and Andy to pretend to be rich to put Chrissie off the house. Leyla blackmails Jai out of providing Megan with money to buy her out by threatening to show Megan all of the texts and pictures they sent each other. She tells him to convince Megan to continue the business with her. Chas visits Charity and insists the only way to get Noah back is to start acting like a mum. Chrissie falls for Andy and Katie's rich couple act but they are soon shot down when Chrissie's fiancé arrives - Robert. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *James Barton - Bill Ward *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Mill Cottage - Dining room and kitchen *David's - Shop front *Café Main Street - Café *Church Lane *Hotten Road *Cemetery *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Home Farm - Hallway Notes *First appearance of Robert Sugden since 10th February 2009 and first appearance of Ryan Hawley in the role. *First appearance of Chrissie White. *A potential buyer at the Home Farm open day is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes